


A Picture's Worth

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picspam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: A place for my picspam edits of various Jonsa works (from others as well as my own). Links included.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Fic - Winter Kept Us Warm

**Winter Kept Us Warm, [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370347/chapters/16912648)**

_Sansa struggles with the aftermath of battle and makes plans for the future. Jon confuses her in more ways than one. (Post “Winds of Winter”)_

* * *

Read the fic from the beginning [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370347/chapters/16740418).

Reblog link [here](https://sunbeamsandmoonrays.tumblr.com/post/147195007421/winter-kept-us-warm-chapter-10-by-bronnwyn).


	2. Splash AU

For a brief moment Jon thought he made a terrible mistake jumping in the water after Sansa. The ocean was just as cold and terrifying as all those years ago. But before he could fully panic and try to kick toward the surface, he saw her swimming toward him, her bright hair standing out like a beacon among the endless blue. And just like all those years ago she reached out and pulled him towards her, pressing her soft lips on his. 

When they finally separated, Jon could breathe again. Sansa gave him a brilliant smile and laced her fingers with his. _No turning back now_, Jon told himself as the mermaid led him into the unknown.

* * *

Reblog link [here](https://sunbeamsandmoonrays.tumblr.com/post/146685322971/splash-au-for-a-brief-moment-jon-thought-he-made-a).


	3. Olympics AU

AU in which Jon and Sansa are representing their country North Westeros in the Dorne Summer Olympics. Sansa is a synchronized swimmer and Jon’s specialty is the butterfly. Jon has said on more than one occasion that he doesn’t consider synchronized swimming a sport. Sansa wants to prove him wrong in the only way she can - by winning gold.

* * *

Reblog link [here](https://sunbeamsandmoonrays.tumblr.com/post/148659619006/olympics-au-challenge-by-jonxsansafanfiction-au).


	4. Thumbelina AU

**Sansa Stark as Thumbelina, Jon Snow as the Fairy Prince**

* * *

Read the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480934).

Reblog links [here](https://sunbeamsandmoonrays.tumblr.com/post/142134453201/shining-like-the-love-within-my-heart-sansa-stark) and [here](https://sunbeamsandmoonrays.tumblr.com/post/189636537186/let-me-take-you-far-beyond-the-stars-jon-snow-as).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For making these edits almost 3 years apart, I'm actually quite pleased at how well they fit together lol.


	5. Fic - Four Times Sansa Performed for Jon

**[Four Times Sansa Performed for Jon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588368) by [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter)**

_"When did you know you loved Jon?"_

* * *

Reblog link [here](https://sunbeamsandmoonrays.tumblr.com/post/158907857266/when-did-you-know-you-loved-jon-based-on-this).


	6. Fic - I keep my distance (but you still catch my eye)

**I keep my distance (but you still catch my eye)**

_Before he can take one step past the threshold, Val yells at them, “WAIT.” They both jolt and turn to her in confusion, and Val raises her arm dramatically and points at the doorway above them. “Mistletoe,” she says simply, triumph flashing in her eyes. Sansa trails her eyes upward, and there’s no mistaking the artificial sprig of leaves hanging innocently between them._

_OR_

_Sansa realizes what her actual feelings for Jon are after they share a kiss under the mistletoe._

* * *

Read the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709498).

Reblog link [here](https://sunbeamsandmoonrays.tumblr.com/post/189928425942/i-keep-my-distance-but-you-still-catch-my-eye).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a good holiday, and a Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it. 💖🎄


End file.
